


Gone Rogue

by Percyyougloriousbastard



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Gilbert tearing that paper had to have had some consequences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percyyougloriousbastard/pseuds/Percyyougloriousbastard
Summary: The Minister stops Gilbert after church to give Gilbert a lecture on ruining young womens reputations.Anne was 100% the leader and instigater of the action that was lead in 3x07 but I don't believe those old codgers could pull there heads from there butts long enough to see how a young women could accomplish such things and so with Gilbert standing forward with her and defiantly tearing the stuffy rules he cops the blame from the Minister who calls Gilberts intentions to question.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Gone Rogue

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the events of 3x07 and is just a short snap shot. I have concerns that this Action may have unintended negitive effects for Gilbert because the people that are against them do not like the way he used his male privlage to bring this movement forward. Is anyone else worried about Gilbert facing some harsh and unintended concequences.

“Gilbert Blythe, I need a word with you boy.” The Minister called from the pulpit as Gilbert made to leave the Sunday service. Miss Stacy who had been seated beside him gave him a questioning glance but Gilbert just shook his head and waited for the congregation to make their way outside past him. 

The Ministers sermon had been a scathing address about knowing one’s station in life and had left the church goers divided. Gilbert had quietly watched the pink of anger travel up the back of Anne’s neck as more than one pointed look was sent in her direction and had hoped to catch her before she headed home to Green Gables to let her know just how much rubbish was being spewed. As luck would have it though he caught sight of her angrily mounting the Cuthbert’s buggy and practically spitting venom as she rattled of the injustice of today’s service to Matthew. Once only the stragglers were left he made his way up to the Minister who looked rather pompous if Gilbert did say so himself.

“Good morning Minister,” Gilbert said politely “how may I help you this morning?”

“Help me indeed.” The Minister riled up and Gilbert became instantly aware that he was going to cop an earful “Well young man you could stop filling the ears of all of Avonlea’s fine young ladies with such nonsense as found its self in the paper.” Gilbert was so taken aback by this pronouncement he took a literal step back.

“I’m not sure I understand Minister.” Gilbert filled the charged silence.

“Was it not you, boy that threw open the doors of town hall and bought about that nonsense with all the school children?” Gilbert made to speak but the minister spoke over top of him “I will not have you Gilbert Blythe ruining all the young ladies of Avonlea.”

“I beg your pardon?” Gilbert stammered out.

“You heard me boy.” The Minister spat out wagging a finger in Gilberts face. “Mrs. Pye came to me scandalised several weeks ago, she told me she had heard you spouting nonsense to the school girls about of all things Animal Husbandry.” Now Gilbert was really confused he had no recollection of ever speaking of such things let alone to the girls at school. Although Anne had asked him if education and emotion could send a woman barren. “Such topics are not suitable for their womanly ears.”

“I believe you’ve been given false information Minister.” Gilbert defended himself.

“Did you or did you not tell the Cuthbert’s girl that an educated and emotional woman could still bare children?”

Ah it was about that then “Well, yes in all my studies I’ve never seen anything that would indicate such an affliction…”

“Your studies! Good god boy, you are not a doctor yet you have no authority to be spewing such nonsense to the proper young ladies of the village. Your father would not approve of such nonsense.”

“Excuse me…” Gilbert started only to be once again cut off.

“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised living with that coloured man and his wife how utterly uncouth.”

“Uncouth!” Gilbert bit out having reached the end of his patience for such decrepit old men “I’ll have you know that Bash is a brother to me and has been nothing but helpful in my time under his wing. He and Mary helped me in ways no one else could when I was left orphaned. As for my father, how dare you! He was a man of greatest dignity and respect and I know he would be glad to share his table with Bash.”

“No see here boy I will not tolerate this back talk.” The Minister cut across red in the face and steam practically billowing from his ears. “I see the Cuthbert Orphean has found a way to beguile you into this nonsense.”

The second mention of Anne set Gilbert well and truly on the defensive.

“Anne is a perfectly respectable young lady with grand and wonderful ideas that I for one am glad she has the guts and intelligence to share so that small minded people may learn a thing or two. I kindly ask…” Gilbert spat anything but kindly “that you leave her virtue out of this because in all honesty the nature of her virtue has no standing in this or any conversation, least of all a conversation that doesn’t even involve her.”

Gilbert turned promptly on his heels and stomped towards the door the Minister sputtering after him.

“I will not have you gallivanting around this village enchanting all the girls with nonsense Blythe, you keep those roughish ways to yourself.” The Minister called after him.

Gilbert stomped his way down the front steps of the church seething.


End file.
